Second Life Online
by NiraDracoriaTheRanger
Summary: When Prince runs away from home with Doll, he comes across a creepy and mysterious cave. As all bad things happen, he entered. Where does he find himself when he wakes up? Only in the most dangerous game of all time! (Deviates from story just before he would originally meet Neurotic and DanDan. Reading 1/2 Prince would really help you to understand this.)
1. Prolog: To Know One's Place

Second Life Online Prolog: To Know One's Place

_Entity's POV:_

Prince was roving the wilderness with a dangerous mindset. Doll followed at a distance. As Prince's friend, it was important she did not 'add fire to the flames.' This so called 'Prince' also happened to be overlord of the most powerful city on the Central Continent: Infinite City. Prince was not overly tall, more like average. He had short stark white hair and eyes the color of blood. This was also the most popular person in the world of Second Life. Every day the gates were flooded with fangirls. In fact they had almost killed Prince once, but his dignity did not survive.

"Prince is not planning to train in the Valley of Wandering Nymphs, is he?" Prince nodded vacantly, as if not really paying attention. While Doll had stood there stunned, Prince had started to move, making for the trees. Doll hurried to catch up and was soon at his side.

Recently Prince has been having less and less time to spend with his team, Odd Squad, and his other friends. Doll did not feel any particular lack of attention, though she was always with Prince. She came because Ugly Wolf, a part of Odd Squad, just like Doll, asked her to. She was mainly there to keep Prince from getting into too much trouble, though it seems like the Valley of Wandering Nymphs was as close to trouble as he would get. They were currently practicing the fine art of running away from home.

They soon encountered the first group of Nymphs. There were three of them, all of them level 60 and wearing flowing red robes. All of them were astonishingly beautiful, which is probably why all of the men who had come to look at them never came back… Prince initiated the battle with a clean strike. The Nymphs looked astonished, though they quickly recovered. Doll rapidly summoned 8 Fire-Armored Skeletons, because she was an Angel Necromancer.

The battle ended as swiftly as it began, with the smooth rise and fall of Prince's Black Dao. This pattern continued for many days. If they weren't fighting they were either eating or logged off. After many days they finally hit a jackpot, a lone purple robed Nymph. They were all level 90 and were the most beautiful of the Nymphs, except for their rumored Boss, Celestial. He hastily told her," Doll, I'm going one-on-one with this purple robe, so don't interfere." I nodded my head obediently. Prince could get himself through anything.

His work was soon finished, though but by the end of it he was covered with blood, Hence his nickname the Blood Elf. Prince walked back to Doll with a spring in his step and a huge exhilarated grin. Doll suddenly saw a shadow, just out of the corner of her eye, but it was enough. Prince looked as well and immediately set off to investigate. Doll watched and sighed in exasperation. Eventually Prince was going to get himself killed with this kind of behavior. Doll followed even though her gut told her not to. They soon saw the huge gaping maw in the side of a hill.

The sunlight only seemed to go in three inches until it stopped completely. The wall of darkness in the cave almost seemed tangible as they entered. Doll could no longer see Prince, though she could hear his excited breathing. She grabbed his hand, his bigger one completely dwarfing her smaller one. The darkness only seemed to grow as they went in farther. After several more feet she realized the cave had begun to lighten and was more of a deep twilight than completely black.

Soon the pair emerged into a cavern, it was slightly lighter than the cave, but she could still only barely make out Prince's features. His armor seemed to radiate malice instead of its usual comfort. Prince urged her to the middle of the cavern, where only a single ray of light permeated the darkness. There was a huge boulder with a large indentation at the top, from which glistening water flowed. Doll breathed out in awe, because she only just realized the enormity of the cavern.

Behind them there was a rough grating noise as the Necromancer and Warrior were trapped in perpetual twilight. Prince barely spared the now empty space a glance. His eyes were riveted at the opposite side of the cavern. He realized his breathing had become ragged and uneven, and so had hers, as he had just realized. Suddenly her whole body felt like a loadstone to him. Prince all but dragged Doll as he began to make his way across the cavern. He felt Doll fall, though she never touched the ground. He picked her up and dashed into a small opening, opposite of the way they had entered the cavern. He began to slow as he became weary, just as Doll had.

The tunnel had begun to lighten, but Prince had not noticed. He had fallen unconscious while running. His body continued to move, upwards now as the tunnel still lightened. Finally they emerged, though at this point he couldn't see, he knew they had left. The air was cleaner, less dank than the cavern. The sense of malice and evil had left him the moment he left the cave.

His body slowly sank to the ground, Doll in his arms and was just as senseless as he was. His mind barely registered soft grass and pungent flowers as he gave up his hold on consciousness.

He had no sensation as he lurched, spinning and wheeling his way into darkness…..


	2. Chapter 1: To Know One's Friends

Second Life Online Chapter 1: To Know One's Friends

Entity POV (focused on Kirito):

Floor 22

The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and warmth spread between his and Asuna's linked arms. He saw Asuna sneak a glance at him, but chose to pretend he didn't see it; instead he looked at her and grinned. She smiled back and they continued their journey through the tall trees in silence; until the sound of a drawn out groan interrupted it that is.

Kirito saw Asuna stiffen and equip her rapier. He did the same and he had the Elucidator in his hands within seconds. The groan sounded again, closer this time, and with it came a muffled sobbing. Recognizing the sound of distress the pair bounded into the trees. Halting in a clearing they waited for the groan to sound again. Sure enough it came again, maybe a few yards away to the left of them.

Approaching cautiously, the pair quietly walked towards the sound. As they drew closer the sobbing grew louder and more distressed. They quickened their pace and soon came across the prone form of a boy with a shock of white hair, and a sobbing girl with buns in her hair. Upon seeing them, the girl shrieked and jumped in front of the boy. Looking at them, their cursors marked them as green and Asuna soon took control of the situation.

Rushing forward, Asuna leapt towards the little girl, and all but tackled her. Asuna looked at the girl with a concerned face and asked gently," Are you alright? What's your name? Why are you crying?" Gently wiping the girl's tears away, the little girl answered as best she could. "I am not sob by any means sob alright. Why would I be sob crying otherwise? Well my name sob is Doll. My friend sob is Prince. I am afraid that my sob friend will not wake up." After this short tirade the girl, Doll she called herself, curled herself into a ball and anything else she said was garbled or lost.

Asuna looked worriedly at Kirito, who was crouching by Prince. Kirito could not see any injury on the boy's person, and neither was his health bar depleted. Kirito looked at Asuna with confusion written plainly all over his face. Silently they agreed. Asuna carefully picked up the hiccupping girl, while Kirito picked up the boy called 'Prince.'

They made it home without incident and deposited the pair in their guest bedroom. The girl had fallen asleep on the way back in Asuna's arms. They left them and silently travelled down the stairs. Sitting on their couches, they perched uneasily, starting at every sound. Finally they began to discuss the players upstairs.

"They obviously aren't in any trouble as far as I can tell. They seemed quite alright, except for the little girl. Why was she crying?" Kirito asked. "Well she told us that it was because her friend wouldn't wake up," said Asuna," but I believe there is more to the story than she told us." "Well she was rather distressed. Maybe we could ask her tomorrow." Asuna sighed," I'm sure you're right. Well, we can mull it over in our sleep. It's time for bed. Come on." Asuna all but pushed him out of the room. They fell into an uneasy slumber.

POV change to Prince:

Floor 22-Next day

I groggily opened my eyes and a stunning light forced me to close them again. Was it morning already? Why hadn't my brother woken me up yet? Normally, as his sister, I would be up and making breakfast. I opened my eyes a slit and found it slightly less unbearable than before. As I slowly continued to open them, centimeter by centimeter, I began to notice my surroundings.

I looked to my left and realized that Doll was in it sleeping soundly. I gave her a small affectionate smile and looked at the wooden ceiling. This is a wooden house. That moved me to my feet in an instant. This was not home. Was it second Life? I don't remember logging out so that is quite possible. Well anyways, there are more important things at hand. Where is my armor and Dao?! Well my panic abated at the sight of it neatly stacked and the sight of my Dao gave me comfort.

Finally I realized I had only pants on. I moved my hands to cover my chest… then I remembered I was Prince. Well the gender change is cool, but I can't seem to get rid of old habits. I grabbed my armor and opened the door that led into a hall. I noiselessly made my way down the stairs. After reaching the bottom, I surveyed the cottage. I found a closed door and heard snoring, so I decided to let whoever it was sleep.

I made my way out of the house and outside. Warmth hit me like a wall and I decided to put my armor in my inventory, though I left out my Dao because you never know. I was diverted and got lost several times, but I always managed to find another track. I followed the current worn path until it came to the edge of a huge lake. About halfway down the hill to the lake, I realized there were many people about. All of them were either fishing, playing, or relaxing. Seeing this I gave them a slow, lazy smile.

At the base of the hill, I finally saw my quarry. They had a training ground! I cheerily made my way to the training ground. At the entrance, I stopped and looked inside. The small dusty area was completely abandoned. Well that's all the better for me! More room to practice! I unsheathed my Black Dao and sat a moment, admiring it. I looked up with a fierce expression on the practice dummy. As I attacked my vision became red, and I was only aware of my own exhilarating and maniacal laughing.

After what seemed like hours, I sat exhausted. Looking up through my sheen of sweat, I saw the amazed faces of a gathered crowd. I glanced around nervously. They surrounded the whole small field, gazing on expectantly. Slowly I moved up, sheathing my Dao as I went, and gripped it in my hand. When I had started the sun had been low, and now it was high in the sky.

Suddenly a small boy, maybe 12, ran up to me and asked," How did you learn to fight like that? Did you teach yourself? Will you teach me?" I looked at the boy in surprise. His eyes looked up at me with awe and expectation. I gave him an anxious smile, and then, beyond all belief, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 2: To Know One's Surroundings

Second Life Online Chapter 2: To Know One's Surroundings

Asuna's POV:

Floor 22

Warmth floods my body as I begin to wake up, Kirito's arms around me; his is gentle snoring waking me up bit by bit. I blearily open my eyes to face a world of color and light. I gently push off Kirito's arms and I equip my casual clothes. Sneakily, I make my way to the door and open it with all the caution in the world. Safely in the hall way I sighed in relief.

I tread softly up the stairs to check on the two sleeping guests. I open the door a crack, to look in. On the far side of the room, Doll sleeps placidly on her bed, though it is a wreck. Closer to the door the bed where Prince slept was vacant. Giving the room one last look, and noting the missing armor and sword, I softly closed the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, I find Kirito awake and waiting for me to come down. I give him a worried glance and walk towards the door to the outside. Once outside, we begin to talk. "Prince is gone." Kirito started at the sudden statement. "We need to look for him. We know what he looks like, all but his eyes." I agreed with his mindset and made for the path towards the lake. We walked hurriedly, but not fast enough to alarm anyone we might come across. Reaching the lake, it looked strangely vacant. That is until Kirito poked me and pointed towards the training field. "That might be him."

Asuna barely even heard him. There was a figure in the center of the small training arena, and the whole perimeter was surrounded by the inhabitants that usually came to the lake. We came to the edge of the crowd at a run. Panting, I fought for a place to look in. Kirito beside me, we managed to get a spot. What was going on I had no idea, only that there was a mad blur absolutely destroying the field. For the barest moment the person stayed still, and I managed to recognize Prince. His signature features were his white hair and black sword. The thing that unsettled me the most though, was his eyes. Not only were they crimson, but they were filled with bloodlust and battle fire.

At midday it finally seemed to die down. He began to slow and heavy panting was quite evident. Finally he stopped and sat down, body covered in dust and sweat. He looked around nervously at the gathered crowd. Slowly he stood up, sheathing his sword as he did. A little boy, no more than 12, ran up to him and started speaking rapidly. They were too far away and couldn't hear their conversation, but Prince gave him a nervous smile. Then his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

I ran to Prince's side as fast as possible, while Kirito explained the stranger to the crowd. He seemed perfectly okay, just that his eyes were fluttering, as if he were dreaming. Suddenly he sat up in my arms… and we collided full on, as in mouth to mouth. It took me a second to sort through what had happened, but by then Prince had retreated half way across the field huddled into a ball. After several seconds of this, suddenly he burst from his thoughts and sprinted towards me. I tried to retreat a step, only to find myself tackled by the strange boy, screaming something garbled that sounded like "Please forgive me!" and something like "Kill me now to save me later!" I had to all but peel him off from me, his body heaving with sobs. He then threw himself at my feet and began apologizing again… He annoyed me so much that I challenged him.

The moment Prince noticed the floating window he stopped and stared. He then got up and circled around it and asked, "What is this? Am I supposed to do something with this?" I replied scathingly, "Well it appears to be a challenge? By whom I wonder? Or wait, was it me? Oh yes, that's right, I did challenge you." With all the fire of Hell burning in my eyes I told him to accept by pressing the lower button. This was not an all-out duel, but to the halfway point of HP points.

He readied his armor, a strange mix of black and red theme. Suddenly, over his already equipped gloves, came a blood red gauntlet, that the moment it touched him, spread halfway up his arm in thin red webbing. He equipped a red cape lined with fur. After a few minutes of equipping, he was finally ready, his Black Dao, as he called it, gleamed wickedly in the sunlight. 'That must be heavy' I thought, 'It will probably slow him down.'

Finally he pressed the agree button.


	4. Chapter 3: To Fight One's Battles

Second Life Online Chapter 3: To Fight One's Battles

Prince's POV

I clutched my Black Dao in my hand, twirling it several times to check its balance. Readying my stance I glanced at the girl opposite me. She was glaring at me with all the wrath of a woman scorned. That said girl had light brown hair and brown eyes and seemed rather lithe. Her rapier sat cocked in one hand, shimmering and glinting against the bright sunlight. She had changed her clothes from a casual sweater and skirt into a red and white themed short dress.

I finally press the button that says accept on the small hovering window. Closing, it begins a countdown from 60 seconds. I begin to calm my breathing, chest slowly expanding and contracting, adrenaline coursing through my battle ready body. At 30 seconds, I close my eyes, feeling the wind swish over my face. At 15 seconds I reopen my eyes, examining the girl for any possible weaknesses. Finally the counter hit ten. I began to steel my nerves and body for the oncoming battle. Releasing one final breath, the counter reached 0.

The girl was gone, her previous spot empty, but now charging full on towards me. I easily sidestep and bat away her saber. Quickly recovering, she turns towards me and comes in for another strike. The tip of her steel rapier flashed toward me and I raised my Dao, flat side towards the incoming sword. Her rapier clashed against my sword with a clang, bright sparks coming off the blades, surprise in her eyes. I take advantage of the moment and move backwards.

Sliding past her, I yell out, "Nine Headed Dragon Strike!" In a horrible position, back completely exposed to me, she attempts one last maneuver. Pitching herself forward into a roll she manages to turn and raise her sword. It begins to glow an eerie purple in a move I had never seen before. She hits me just beneath the knee, just as I hit her full on in the chest, Dao alight with fire. Her HP plummets into the red, just centimeters from completely empty, my own only slightly affected, barely an inch from full. The girl falls, completely spent, and I catch her laying her gently on the grass.

I look up for help and find dozens of eyes glued onto my still burning sword. Realizing this, and not wanting to set the whole valley on fire, I smile sheepishly at the gathered crowd and put it out. Sheathing my sword I stand up finding people staring at me now with bewildered expressions. One person steps forward quickly, wearing almost all black. He looks at me for a second before attending to the girl, now sprawled on the grass. He pulls out a small crystal that shatters in his hand as he puts it to her lips. Her HP quickly ascends into the green, and I feel rather curious about the crystal. What is it? Distracted for a second I do not notice the boy approach me.

"Who are you?" This simple question sends a grin to my face. Doesn't everyone who plays Second Life know my name? Maybe they just did not recognize me. "I am Prince, Lord of Infinite Hamlet. Who are you?" The boy looks at me, a strange expression on his face, as if I were insane. A fire lights the boy's eyes and he steps towards me. "May we have a duel? I've never met anyone like you or seen a move like that." I watch as the Duel window opens again, and I watch as he begins to equip his armor. A black coat falls on his shoulders as he equips his armor. I feel drool dripping out of my mouth as I realize how handsome he is. Quickly regaining composure, and feeling a lot like Lolidragon, the ultimate female pervert, I press the accept button.

The boy readies his stance, two swords in his hands, one a light green and the other completely black. I don't bother to ready my stance; instead I relax my muscles and cock my sword. I had not bothered going berserk because I did not want to hurt the girl, but it looks like he was going to be a lot harder.

As the clock reaches 0 his swords immediately begin to glow, just like the girl's, in a move I had never before seen. Both of his swords flash towards me, but lose their glow. Wondering what happened, I block his simple slash, but don't retaliate, waiting for him to make another glowing move. The boy stands watching me, waiting for an opening or a weakness. I shift my left foot slightly in and push my torso slightly out. A sudden gleam in his eyes alerts me that he has fallen for it.

Swift as lightening he slashes at my slightly exposed side. I quickly place myself directly in front of his attack and lift my Dao. His sword skating on the edge of my blade I retaliate with Savage Blade, hitting hard several times, lowering his HP to almost yellow. I watch as he staggers back, surprised with my skill, speed, and of course dazed by my gorgeous looks.

Hefting his swords they begin to glow blue, and he comes at me hard. (A/N: If this were Kirito's POV, his right sword is the Elucidator and his left is Dark Repulser, but this is Prince's POV so it would be like looking in a mirror) His left sword, the black one, comes at me from the top, aiming to slash at me, right to left. I block it, but surprised, I miss the uppercut slash he sends with his right one, the green one. He spins lightly on his feet and comes at me, both swords slashing left to right again. I block, but he spins and slashes the same way once again. Beginning to realize this is a combo attack, I ready my stance more as he aims a downwards X-slash at my head, which I block. He reverses his swords and comes at me again, but with a upwards X-slash. I somehow manage to block it in the nick of time. Focusing really hard, I begin to see the flow in his moves, and ready myself for the coming strikes.

As his right sword slashes me from above going down-left, his right sword comes in from below, slashing me up-right. I block them at the crux of their attack, with two new scratches to show for my efforts. He then turns and reverses his grip on the swords, and slashes at me downwards in another X-slash. I take this one full force, saving my strength for the next few strikes. Gaining confidence, the boy then reverses it for and opposite upwards X-slash. I manage to block that one and he comes at me again, grip on his swords still reversed, his left sword making a slash from the top left. He then does another full spin and comes at me again with his right sword doing a left to right slash. He comes at me with his left sword clashing down onto my gauntlet in a vertical slash, my sword blocking his right sword. His right sword then releases me and comes in for an uppercut slash which I block with ease. His left sword comes down for a vertical slash, his right soon following in a diagonal cut. He then spins and attempts to deliver a downward diagonal slash with his left sword, which only makes contact with my newly freed gauntlet.

Thrusting forward with his left sword and lunging with his right. This is all an opening I need to win. He then thrusts forward with his left sword, which hits my gauntlet and misses me completely, he says, "Starburst St-!" and he overbalances and messes up his aim with his lunging right arm. Skating between his arms, I push them open with my hand and sword. Calling out the next move, Requiem of the Blazing Inferno, I hit him solidly in the side, deliberately missing any vitals, seeing how this is only to the yellow of the health bar. Standing there stunned the boy slumps in my arms as I put out my blade.


End file.
